


For Your Eyes Only

by bellamysdarkness (chenniedae)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Gangs, I don't know it's just a spy / mystery kind of story, M/M, Nightmares, Rogue Agents, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenniedae/pseuds/bellamysdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one of the best MI6 agents - Agent Liam Payne - suddenly went rogue and his partner - Agent Louis Tomlinson, also one of the best - went missing, assumed dead, at the same time in the middle of a highly classified and very dangerous mission, Agents Niall Horan, Harry Styles, and Zayn Malik are sent to finish the mission and find Agent Tomlinson.  But on their way, they unearth some dark secrets that will leave them with some dangerous enemies who will stop at nothing to cover up the truth.  Will they be able to bring the right people to justice in time?</p><p>(unless someone tells me they want me to continue / finish this, I'm putting it on hiatus for now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE** _

_“So what's our cover story this time?” Asked one of the young men sitting in the car watching a restaurant across the street carefully. “Brothers?”_  
_“Sure.” The other shrugged. “What about Jeremy and Connor Lancaster? What we used back in Hong Kong; tourists.”_  
_“Sounds good. Ready?”_  
_“Yup.”_

* * *

_“Update?” Came a male's voice through the radio._  
_“Nothing yet, sir.” A woman with her wave brown hair pulled back in a tight pony tail reported. “We lost contact over an hour ago, and we lost visual about 45 minutes ago. No activity since then.”_  
_“You and Peazer go in.” The man said. “Sheeran stays back for now.”_  
_The woman nodded towards another woman, Peazer, and the two got out, weapons hidden securely away._  
_“You got it, Ed?” The first woman asked._  
_“Yep.” Ed said, slipping the head phones on. “Be careful in there.”_  
_“We always are.” Peazer said with a smile._  
_“Just a friendly reminder, Dani!” Ed grinned, and shooed them out. “And don't forget to get some of the garlic bread, it's supposed to be super good.”_  
_The two young women made their way across the street, and pushed the door open to the restaurant that the other two men had disappeared into._  
_Immediately, they had their guns out at the sight that greeted them._  
_There were two dead bodies laying on the floor, some of the furniture was overturned, the book shelf had been knocked over and papers lay scattered everywhere, the whole place was empty, and there was a thick streak of blood leading to the back of the restaurant._  
_Silently, the two agents made their way back to the kitchen, but the whole building seemed to have been deserted despite the fact that there had been no one who had gone in or out._  
_“Eleanor.” Danielle said quietly a minute later. “Over here.”_  
_She was standing where the blood trail ended, and a trap door was apparent._  
_“Someone was hurt out there, was dragged over here, and taken where ever this leads.” Eleanor said. “But only one.”_  
_“Have Sheeran send in a team to analyze the blood.” Danielle said. “Let's see where this goes.”_  
_Eleanor relayed the message to Ed, and the two treaded carefully down the dark, shaky stairs._  
_“Whoever was here cleared out.” Eleanor said. “There was some kind of van here, and it looks like they left out of the garage next to the flower shop on the corner. Hey, Ed, check all the security cameras, and track any car coming out of the garage next the the flower show.”_  
_“Got it.” Ed said, but a moment later said, “Looks like we got a small problem. There are a ton of cars that came in and out of there. And there's not good angle to look at the drivers.”_  
_“How many that can hold two bodies?”_  
_“A lot. I'm sending all the license plates back to HQ to have them track them all down there.”_  
_“They cleaned this place out pretty good.” Danielle said, looking around. “There's nothing here besides the one blood trail.”_  
_Eleanor was quiet for a minute. They could hear the rest of the team coming in upstairs. “It's almost as if they wanted us to find the blood. They deliberately left this here.”_  
_“To show what? And if they were trying to show off, wouldn't they want to have two?”_  
_“Ma'am?” Someone called down. “The blood is from Agent Tomlinson. And so far there's no trace of anyone else, including Agent Payne.”_  
_"Okay, thanks." Eleanor called back. "Anything else?"_  
_"The two bodies were men that were suspected of being related to the Russian Mafia and another a group of rogue KGB and FSB agents. Both were shot with Tomlinson's gun, and it looks like he put up quite a fight, but was greatly outnumbered."_  
_"And nothing from Payne?"_  
_"Nothing yet."_  
_"Okay, keep us updates, we're going to look around down here."_  
_Eleanor's cell phone suddenly started vibrating._  
_“Agent Calder.” She answered._ Cowell _she mouthed to Danielle._  
_Danielle watched as Eleanor stiffened and her face grew pale._  
_“Copy that.” She said tensely after a minute._  
_She hung up, and looked gravely towards Danielle._  
_“What's up?” Danielle asked confused. “Some thing happen?”_  
_“Liam.” Eleanor said quietly. “Evidence has been found to suggest he went rogue, which is why we only found Louis' blood, and why they both disappeared all too quietly.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Unless someone tells me they want me to keep going with this, this is probably going on hiatus (sorry).  If someone wants me to come back to it, though, let me know and I'll try my best to finish it.  I think I have it all outlined somewhere.

If no one tells me anything, I'll still keep this up, though :)  I hope you all have a nice day!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic, and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Any feedback would be amazing, and I would forever be in your debt :). I hope you liked it so far, though. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, and I don't have someone reviewing my work (I think they're called a beta or something), so please let me know if there are any mistakes!! But yeah, like I said, I just have a few ideas about where I'm going, and I've never really wrote a story before, so wish me luck.
> 
> Please give feedback, though!! Please please please. And I hope you all have a nice day/night, and thanks for reading this :)


End file.
